This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this study is to get a better understanding of regional changes in cerebral blood flow (CBF) with infusion of a bolus of glucose. Recent studies have shown that central nervous system (CNS) dysregulation may play a major role in the development of metabolic diseases such as type 2 diabetes, obesity and cardiovascular disease. The exact underlying mechanisms are however, not clearly known. Functional magnetic research imaging (fMRI) techniques have identified the hypothalamus as the site of integration of energy-related signals. For example a delayed hypothalamic response to changes in glycemic state has been observed in diabetic patients. Thus this study will provide insight into the response of the hypothalamus, as well as, other brain regions to a glucose infusion in obese and normal weight baboons.